


A Fine Day for a Stroll

by HSavinien



Category: Biggles Series - W. E. Johns
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algy and Bertie go for a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Day for a Stroll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/gifts).



Algy shook his fist at the Camel buzzing into the distance. 'Blighter! Coward!'  He fumed.  'Blasted sharpshooter.  I ought to lose my wings.  He oughtn't have got within range of us in that old wreck.'

Bertie sighed from the shade of their downed 'plane. 'Now, now. Don't get in a fuss, Algy, it won't fuel the bird. Did you plot that camp before they holed our tank?'

Stalking back to him, Algy leaned bad-temperedly against the Tiger Moth and pulled his charts out of his flight jacket. Pushing his goggles up, he traced the pencil marks. 'Almost. I have it narrowed down to a couple of hours trek. Is the camouflage netting intact?'

'It is.' Bertie sloped round to pull it out and started bundling the netting gently around the wings, patting the side of the 'plane consolingly when he got round to the empty fuel tank. 'Poor old girl,' he told it.  'It's not your fault you were the only thing in fighting trim when the radio squawked.'

Algy got haversacks rigged and packed with the water and their charts.

'Fancy a stroll?' he asked when they reconvened.

'I've heard the weather is pleasantly sunny this time of year,' Bertie said consideringly. 'We might as well have a trot round and see if we can find a pleasant vantage point with an outlook over something suitably scenic.'

'A gun-smugglers' camp, perhaps?'

Bertie blinked at him mildly. 'That would do. I'm sure Biggles will be terribly jealous if we find one when he's not around to see it himself, but what can you do?' He polished his monocle and winked it in. 'Off we go, old thing.'


End file.
